


血与火

by Cimmerican



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimmerican/pseuds/Cimmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为Petra的Porn Week和astolat提梗所作，Clark/Lex，Blood and Fire歌词。几世纪后，有些事情周而复始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	血与火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161293) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



简介：几世纪后，有些事情周而复始。

有人敲门，克拉克醒来，这十分反常所以他很快清醒了。瞭望塔上，人们经常用内部通讯器联络，克拉克不记得上一次有访客来他房间是什么时候了。

他按下开门按钮然后看到——

时间旅行，是他的第一反应，然后：“你怎么进来的？”他质问道，将莱克斯猛推向加固的基地塑钢墙壁，壮丽的蓝绿色地球轮廓悬挂于莱克斯肩膀之上。

莱克斯微笑，并非友善。“他们清理掉我安全档案的一百后。”他说，“现在我是新成员。”

他没戴氪石戒指；如果戴了克拉克会感觉到，也许会有更加剧烈的反应，因为很多年他都没有暴露在氪石辐射下了。克拉克放开莱克斯，向后退去。“但是——”他说，纠结下一个问题。很多年来他都没有平民身份了，他记者的直觉已经模糊变淡。

“是克隆身体。”莱克斯说，满怀沾沾自喜的肯定。“你喜欢吗？我为你做的。”

相似度非常精确，克拉克意识到，不像是莱克斯早期的尝试，或是他最近逃离法律制裁，而转化为的全新形态。形体完美，甚至是嘴唇上的伤疤。克拉克无法想象多少生物工程的努力投入生产这一克隆。他们第一次见面莱克斯二十一岁。皮肤如同瓷器，头骨傲慢的弧度，眼睛湛蓝深邃仿佛暴风过后的堪萨斯天空，莱克斯那时是如此的脆弱，对十五岁的克拉克仿佛不可触及。克拉克的直觉告诉他保护和打败那个傲慢美丽的男孩，同时他想伤害莱克斯，因他自小镇之后多年来的所作所为，他彻底失去踪迹整整四十年。克拉克能够感觉到自己在颤抖。

“你是要邀请我进去，还是我们就在走廊里说话？”莱克斯圆滑地问，克拉克迫使自己摆出钢铁之子的架势。

“你想要什么？”他问，他返回房间，任由莱克斯进入。他告诉自己他只是担心莱克斯会对现任正联成员说了什么。克拉克做超英已经有数十年，他有很多不为人知的秘密，并非真的坏事，但是如果你不在现场有些事情就难以辩解。莱克斯有本事让克拉克像个恶棍，如果他恰好说出某些特定的故事。

“我一直想要的，”莱克斯说，快步向前，双手捧住克拉克的脸庞，抬起身体亲吻克拉克。一时间震惊又轻柔，莱克斯的嘴巴并非克拉克期待中熟练的勾引。

克拉克被吻过很多次，实际上，感激的被营救者和人们抓紧一切时机（有时一手抓紧他的臀部，因为有些人决定不遗余力地感激他）有时烦人，有时不错，但是那些亲吻远不及莱克斯，如同蓝氪石与红氪石相去甚远。他吻过英雄，他热爱的人，他知道任何人都会幸福地跟他们在一起的人，但是克拉克没有感觉到回应的火花，自从——

“停止思考。”莱克斯说。他给克隆加了心灵感应能力吗？莱克斯抽身，轻轻摇头，一点也没能安慰克拉克。“我们是仅剩的人了，”莱克斯说，愈发轻柔。“我们是唯二知道一开始我们的生活是什么样的人。”

至少，这是真的，如同莱克斯许多真言，偏向他自己的目的。琼恩离开去探索银河系。卡特豪尔历经第五次轮回，不比克拉克第一次见他时，更愿意和他待在一起，其他长寿的正联成员都不知道克拉克的经历。没人记得克洛伊的笑容，或是苔丝的力量，或是露易丝的无畏。

这些事情并没真的解释清楚这个吻。另一方面，这个吻并非击溃理智般难以解释。尤其是由于克隆的初次亮相，克拉克被迫回想起小镇的早年时光。

早上克拉克或许得追逐莱克斯穿越太阳系，才能将他绳之以法。这个了解令他倾身向前，含住莱克斯的嘴唇，轻轻一咬避免咬破皮肤。莱克斯倾入克拉克怀中，他的手早已滑下克拉克的胸膛，肩膀，感觉制服下肌肉的线条。“上帝啊，”莱克斯喘着气说，当克拉克移到他的脖颈，“你就是不停地变大，是吗？”

克拉克发出含糊认同的噪音，追寻莱克斯肌肤的味道（全然的人类，汗湿与麝香，没有魔法和用以制造他的技术的迹象）于莱克斯的耳后，手掌捧住莱克斯火热光滑的后脑勺。莱克斯后脑的凸骨完美契合他的手心。

莱克斯将他向后推，推向窄窄的床，边脱边走，也许不是心灵感应，可能是心灵制动。因为克拉克可以发誓莱克斯的手从未离开他的身体，但是不知何故他的大腿碰到床垫莱克斯就全裸了。坐起来，克拉克必须向上看才能看到莱克斯的脸庞，他嘴角得意的上翘让克拉克知道他自己的表情是多么入迷。莱克斯割过包皮，他的阴茎通红诱惑，顶端已经湿润。

他咒骂一声，用的语言克拉克未能辨识——很有可能是失传的语言，只在莱克斯脑中复生——当克拉克的手握住莱克斯的阴茎，拇指向上抚过温暖，血管线条。

克拉克将顶部吸进嘴里，围着顶部转动舌头，好像是他有超级味觉，与其他的能力一道（几十年来都没人给他的能力冠名以超级。超人有超能力，但是克拉克有技能，他知道他在用哪种能力吮吸莱克斯卢瑟的阴茎）莱克斯向前晃动身体，坚决地抓紧克拉克的头发，如果他们都不知道克拉克承受多大的力道，那会是不可原谅的粗鲁。

他放任莱克斯向前推挤，直到莱克斯全部没入他喉咙，莱克斯的低声咒骂几乎掩盖了细小的克拉克仅仅能辨识是自己发出的渴求声音。克拉克希望他知道，知道他想要莱克斯， 回到一切发生之前，一时间所有失掉的机会压垮了他，眼睛含着泪水，握住莱克斯的臀部将他拉近。

克拉克比任何人都知道他无法改变过去——改变过去绝不能解决问题。因为悔恨而忽略现在非常愚蠢，尤其现在他和莱克斯在一起，莱克斯的双眼紧闭，嘴巴张开。克拉克凝视因亲吻变深的嘴唇，弧度脆弱的下巴，当莱克斯向前操弄，好像能深入克拉克。

克拉克的手向下移动，紧抓莱克斯的大腿，那里的肌肤光滑温热。他的抓握收紧，只是紧到令莱克斯明白没有克拉克的允许他哪里也不能去，莱克斯咕哝一声，然后达到了高潮，双腿颤抖。

莱克斯嘶声，克拉克向后退去，舔舔嘴唇。“妈的。”莱克斯说，瞪大双眼低头盯着他；克拉克很自豪令他变回说英语的人。

超级速度一闪而过，他让莱克斯伸展躺在床上，他只慢下来脱掉制服，因为他期待莱克斯会欣赏这景象。高潮后莱克斯的眼睛半阖，但是他的注意力全在克拉克身上。“我不敢相信你就这样出门。”他说。克拉克向下看到他的勃起在贴身布料下鼓起。如同保守派一向指责他的情色一样。“看看你，”莱克斯体贴地说，几乎是一声低语。克拉克颤抖。

克拉克脱去系着披风的上衣（他记得如何这样去做而不会像是一个彻头彻尾的傻蛋；用了一年才掌握技巧，露易丝笑他直到彻底倾心于他）然后扒掉短裤，紧身衣和靴子。

莱克斯，耍了个令人赞叹的花招，拿出了一盒润滑剂，正当克拉克快要屈服，赤身裸体超级速度到医务室。他必须要考虑心灵制动假设，因为莱克斯没有显眼的地方来藏东西，目前他有更有趣的事情需要考虑。

克拉克想象注视莱克斯为他扩张好自己，但是如果他只有一次机会他会想要一切，所以他撕开箔封开始准备。莱克斯向胸膛折起双腿，优雅如日本情色艺术，克拉克两根手指压入他体内。火热紧致——克隆是处子，莱克斯会用心确保在某些方式克拉克会进一步改变这具身体——紧紧裹住他，亲密而隐秘。克拉克匆匆拔出手指，使用剩下的润滑剂。在他能再次思考之前，他推入莱克斯的身体里，小心平稳的抽刺。

莱克斯现在凝视他，迷惘恍惚，狂热饥渴——回溯小镇时光，克拉克曾见过这表情却误解了，或者也许太过明白了。他的双手攫住克拉克的肩膀，并非不加思考而是明确了解克拉克的坚不可摧，唯一可以匹敌莱克斯的无尽欲望。克拉克向前挪动身体重心，迫使莱克斯的腿张得更大，打开他。莱克斯伸长脖颈咬住克拉克的下唇，然后他们开始亲吻，如同操干一样污秽。莱克斯的舌头探究他的嘴，像是探险者宣示主权。克拉克感觉到莱克斯抽动的阴茎顶着他的腹肌（噢，二十一岁——好吧，也行不是，但是他欣赏莱克斯克隆的这点）加倍用力然后一只手在他们中间撸动，这样他能帮莱克斯释放。

莱克斯呻吟进克拉克嘴中，然后吮吸克拉克的舌头，他的指甲擦过克拉克的肩胛骨，他的膝盖贴紧克拉克两侧，好似要裹住克拉克，同时吞噬他。

克拉克再次加快力度，触及人类知觉的边缘，莱克斯夹紧他，再度高潮，太快了不会只是快感。克拉克闭上眼睛，任他跟随，像是飞入太阳核心，从另一侧浮现。

莱克斯的喘息，渐渐放慢，响声盖过了他的心跳，低于瞭望塔熟悉的嘀嗒声。克拉克可以听到更多，但他不需要。

莱克斯，没有放开他们缠绕的身体，一只手放在克拉克的脖颈上，手指拉住克拉克头发的边缘。“两个世纪前我们就该这么做了。”如果话有锋芒，也没关系，克拉克不会流血。

所以：“也许吧。”克拉克说。他没法让自己去想这不过是暂时休战。但是暂时在他们那里是一个灵活的概念；说“长期来看，我们都是死人”的人显然没有算上氪星人或者莱克斯卢瑟。“不过，我们不必再等上两个世纪来下一轮。”

这一次，莱克斯动了，湿润黏腻的胸膛和腹部贴着克拉克磨蹭，令他颤抖。“我更觉得是二十分钟。”

克拉克咕哝着同意，胳膊环住莱克斯，将他拉近。如果这就是他能有的时间，他会接受。即使——当——他们的和解破裂，他也不会放弃莱克斯。

就如莱克斯刚刚证明的，他们拥有世界上所有的时间。


End file.
